


Enchanting Robes

by Fen_Assan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hawke Hates Mage Robes, Humor, Isabela Likes Teasing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thedas' Most Bangable, or does she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first piece for the Thedas' Most Bangable Collection!</p><p>Hawke is a mage but she hates mage robes with a passion. Until she discovers robes and passion go well together. ;)<br/>That's my excuse for Fenris smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting Robes

**Author's Note:**

> This is where you go for suggestions and sign-ups for the Thedas' Most Bangable Challenge:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThedasMostBangable/works/4425395
> 
> Come here, suggest, sign up, write, read, come again! ;)

Aine Hawke positively had to change after her training session so she put on her favourite light leather armour which showed off her legs and butt a lot better than mage robes she generally despised. They restricted movement in battle, at least the amount of battle movement that she was used to, covered way too much and were generally not really cool. She had a few robes, of course, which she mainly wore to drive Fenris crazy.

The first time she wore them to battle he was surprised and asked her about it but she just said there were reasons. He supposed it had to do with magic and enchantments and didn't bother to ask further questions.

The first fight in which to try out the robes happened later that day when they were ambushed by a group of bandits in Lowtown. They threw off the first wave without breaking much sweat but the bastards just started pouring out of all cracks in the walls and they found themselves slightly overwhelmed. That, however, was simply the right motivation for Hawke and her companions.

Varric was doing a good job sort of fondling Bianca into sending bolts and chucking grenades at their enemies from afar. Isabela was darting in and out of clouds of smoke, back stabbing, cursing, poisoning and generally having lots of fun.

Fenris and Hawke were working in perfect tandem, always on the move, Fenris slashing the foes with his glowing greatsword and Aine stunning, burning, freezing and shocking them with the crack of her staff. They managed to keep an eye on one another and came to each other's rescue whenever possible, if not with a direct assault or a defensive move, then with a warning shout from Fenris or a quick healing from Aine.

As the number of opponents temporarily thinned, Hawke made her way towards Fenris, ducked under his sword as it swooshed to cut the remaning man in front of him in half. The elf's lyrium flared in panicked rage seeing her that close to his blade and he yelled.

"Get out of the sword's way! I could have hurt you! You'll be the death of me!" and then quieter, grabbing her shoulder with one hand: "Are you all right?"

She smiled wickedly and whipped her staff around to send lightening onto three freshly emerged thugs as Isabela was gaining on them with her daggers.

"I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. And you know what you're doing, even if you don't know you're doing it."

Fenris was looking at her nonplussed for a moment, then phased himself away to cut down a man advancing on Varric and was back in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"You were saying?.."

Hawke swirled around after sending a ball of fire towards the new group of enemies, put her palm on Fenris' cheek and breathed out:

"I was saying you make me wet just looking at you. And it is turning into a bit of a problem considering I'm not wearing any smallclothes under these robes."

She went on to kiss him fervently and he was too stunned by this inappropriate timing to do anything other than kiss her back. He was used to the strange kind of pleasure a sudden rush of blood, the tensed muscles, the sharpened reflexes brought in battle. All that combined with Hawke's hot and pliant body against his, her tongue twisting around his own was new, unfamiliar, exciting. He only vaguely heard Isabela's mocking voice through his own groan of this unexpected pleasure.

"Aww, I was just going to say, look how sweet these two are, so in love they have to kiss even in the midst of a battle. But now that I heard Hawke, well, you're a slutty slut and I'm totally with you."

The rogue winked at Aine, disappearing into the smoke to dispense with the bandits who'd approached the couple while they'd been otherwise engaged.

Fenris rolled his eyes, Hawke bit her lip with a smile. Isabela would definitely tell Varric and everyone else they knew and didn't know. And there'd be no end to it. But Aine didn't care. As long as Fenris had that lascivous glance in the green of his eyes, it was worth it. And she was going to make it even more worthwhile later.

When thug respawning finally ceised, the little hexagonal courtyard and the adjoining side street and the absolutely unavoidable in that city stairs were all littered with bodies and everything and everyone were spattered with blood and gore and sweat. Typical not-really-sexy-after-battle state of events. Though the way Fenris' eyes kept darting at Hawke in between his vigorous moves to clean his sword seemed to say otherwise. She was wiping her face clean using the long sleeve of her robes. She did a good job of it so only the single smear of blood remained visible across her nose. Fenris didn't really find tattoos or other skin markings especially attractive, considering his own history with them but he loved that mark on Hawke's face. It suited her. Fearless, relentless, charismatic, she was like a force of nature. An incredibly hot one at that.

Aine strapped her staff behind her back and went on to join Isabela and Varric in picking whatever was worth picking off the dead bodies. Every time she leaned down to look at a discarded weapon or to check the contents of a purse, her robes were in her way. It was tragic really. She stepped on them countless times, swore under her breath and felt utterly idiotic having to hold them up with her hands, like some highly-noble-awfully-pale lady drinking tea out of a perfect porcelain cup and sticking her pinky out. She snorted. Isabela raised a brow, brandishing two new daggers in her hands as she approached.

"Unhappy about the not-so-rich pickings, Hawke or is it just too wet to be comfortable?"

Varric looked at the pirate with confusion spelt out on his face but shrugged his shoulders and went on to pick his bolts out of the scorched and bloodied corpses. Hawke gave her a smirk and admitted in a hushed voice, making sure it was out of Fenris' earshot.

"I'd fry the idiot who came up with this model for mage's robes. They're too damn long to be able to do anything! It's like they were meant for standing up straight and waving one's finger slightly every so often. Bloody ridiculous."

"Aww, I think I can help with that."

Isabela murmured, showing off her elaborate knife play and at the end of it darting low at the mage and swishing the daggers down and away from each other. At the sound of the ripping fabric Hawke looked up, incredulous. The fabric of her robes. The dark blue dress was cut just below the fur-decorated outer layer. Which was well above her knees as she stood up to look at it.

"Oh my!" Isabela lamented.

"You stood on your robes again, look at the tear! You could probably ask Varric to recommend a better tailor, love. Here, let me help you fix it."

The men were nearing them and heard enough to comment, just as Isabela was happily ripping Hawke's robes all around below the cut.

"You're a terrible actress, Rivaini. Besides, if you wanted to get your hands on Hawke's legs so much I'd expect you'd just go for it, without lame excuses."

Varric hauled Bianca over his shoulder and propped himself against the wall, smirking at them both. He stumbled the next moment just as Fenris came up from behind him and slightly shoved him with his shoulder.

"Sorry, Varric," He scoffed without looking at the dwarf,

"but I believe it's not your place to suggest who fondles Hawke's legs."

Reaching wickedly grinning Hawke, the elf finally turned to look at him. Varric gave a mocking nod and put his hands up in a peace offering gesture.

Aine turned to Fenris, grabbed his neck and kissed him deliberately, with a passion he didn't seem to have any trouble sharing or showing to others, his fingers in the fistful of her short dark hair and on her lower back, pressing her close. Isabela hadn't moved an inch away from them and was standing there looking and biting her lower lip, approving and quite visibly aroused. Varric, on the other hand, made a show of throwing his arms up and turning away.

"Andraste's fiery tits, do you have to do this...territory marking...thing right here?"

"Hmm, I believe Hawke's tits are quite fiery right now, Varric."

Isabela always loved pouring oil on the fire. She received a half-hearted scowl from Fenris, who looked at her, still holding Hawke.

"They certainly are fiery, Isabela. But that's none of your business."

She only shrugged, moved closer to the couple and looking Fenris straight in the eye, pinched Hawke's ass. Aine jumped a bit but let out a rather amused and satisfied giggle. She was pretty sure Fenris made his lyrium markings flash on purpose when he rumbled slightly more aggressively.

"Keep away, pirate."

"Oh I most certainly won't if it deserves me a punishment from you, elf."

Isabela licked her lips, laughed and turned to walk away.

"Hnnng..." 

Hawke moaned as Fenris looked back at her and squeezed her in a tight embrace.

"You just love this, don't you?"

"What "this" do you mean?"

Hawke teased. She knew he wouldn't answer. He would never admit he was jealous. He would do everything to show it but he'd never say it. And she was right, he didn't answer. Or he did. If a possessively passionate kiss could qualify as such.

Considering Isabela started singing one exceptionally obscene song from her pirate repertoire and Varric, being able to do nothing about it, simply started walking away, and the general fact that they had to get out of the filthy place eventually, the two finally disentangled from each other and took a long breath. When they started up the stairs though, Isabella suddenly rushed back.

"What is it now? You saw another shiny object that you missed before and simply couldn't bear to live without?"

Fenris' jape did nothing to intimidate Isabela as she simply turned around and started to walk back up towards them.

"Oh I'm not sure if it's shiny but that's kinda what I wanted to see."

She darted a daring look at Fenris followed by a lewd gaze up Hawke's considerably shortened robes. It made everyone laugh, except Fenris. He positioned himself behind Hawke and kept walking there every time they had to go up the stairs, which in that city was a lot.

"Hey Hawke!"

Varric shouted after the third time the elf repositioned himself.

"Seems like you got an ass guard. You must have become really important!"

As Hawke only laughed, actually enjoying the whole act, Isabela used her chance to fit in a response.

"Hmmm. Imagine having a guard for each part of your body, Hawke. Wouldn't that be just..."

"Whorish?" Fenris suggested.

"Delicious, I was thinking. What do you think, Hawke?"

Aine couldn't really hide the mischief and greed in her eyes as she gave her answer, flashing Fenris a smile.

"Well, I think I have already got a perfect guardian for all of my parts."

"Damn lucky they are, your parts. As well as your guardian, though."

Isabela winked at the mage before turning to the others.

"So? Going for a drink or the two of you gotta go at it?"

That time Hawke and Fenris skipped the drink. Instead, they almost jogged to Hightown, stopping at every second shady corner for ardent kisses and running greedy hands along each other, getting mad with desire with every touch and every second. 

The heat and tension were so unbearable, they didn't make it to Hawke's Estate. As they entered the Hightown from the East side and rushed up the stairs, Fenris pulled Aine's hand, found her open mouth with his and ran his fingers along her ribs and her back and below. Reaching her pert ass, he stopped and pressed her against the wall, half-crushing her under the weight of his body and his lust. She moaned at him lifting her arms up and running his other hand along her jawline, her neck, between her breasts completely covered by the robes, down to her stomach and finally, below, to the hem of her robes mercifully and blessedly cut short. His hand dove beneath the fabric and between her legs and his fingers were instantly soaked. Their groans reverberated in unison. 

"Fenris. Come."

Hawke exhaled and jerked him away from the dimly-lit wall and led him running around the corner. Fenris' eyes grew even bigger than they normally were as he saw where they were going.

"What are you doing?"

He gasped but they were already entering the Blooming Rose. Hawke had an expression she was there on business (though it was pretty clear what kind of business she was after) on her face. She let go of Fenris' hand on entrance just to dig out and throw a purse jingling with coins on the counter and state rather than ask the owner.

"A room, no need to send anyone or anything at all and make sure no one disturbs."

She added a pleasant smile and the owner threw back a room key, nodding with a certain amount of respect.

"Top floor, to the right, at the end of the corridor."

The two of them made an almost dignified walk towards the stairs where they finally decided they didn't give a damn about what people in a brothel thought about them and sped up.

Hawke made a messy job of unlocking the doors, or rather Fenris made it messy by grabbing her from behind and making her writhe in his arms as he was nipping at her neck. When they finally got in, it was all he could do to take the key from her, shove it in the keyhole and make sure the doors were locked. He kept Hawk pressed against the doors and trapped in a kiss as he unbuckled his armour and threw the breastplate aside, followed by his tunic. He lifted Hawke up and brought her to bed, laying her down gently, before the hungry wolf in him returned to claim his prize.

The robes didn't have a chance. The blighted thing had tons of tiny hooks on her back and there was no way for him to have the patience to undo them. They scattered merrily on the floor as he ripped the bodice in two, finally exposing her to his eager eyes and hands. He wanted, he needed to feel her skin on his. The lyrium in him was hungry for her. He only paused to let a look full of admiration slip over breasts that spilt out readily, her flat stomach and the inviting glint of the wetness between her legs.

"Hawke."

He croaked. And buried his face up in her neck only to move it lower and lower still. As his tongue touched her clit lightly, she shivered and moaned so loud as she never did in her house. Here there was no need to be quiet. She let everyone know how well she was being pleased as he lapped at her and slipped his finger through her folds. She came quickly. Too quickly. She was full with pleasure but she wasn't sated in the least.

She sat up quickly, helping Fenris unlace his leggings and pull them down and took him in her mouth before he could object. She ran her lips around the length of his cock, eliciting moans from him and savouring every second. She gave him a little bite and a swirl of her tongue around the head, like she knew he loved it, and sucked deep. As she fastened the pace, however, he stopped her, pushed her back on the bed and was inside her in one swift move. He stilled for a second before picking up the rhythm and insreasing the speed of his thrusts. He was holding her leg up and she was running her fingers over his abs and squeezing his balls and scratching his ass with the want of it all. And she got and gave it all. He ground his hips against hers and let out an unrestrained groan as he came, spilling inside her made. The sound of it made her think they should have sex where they can be loud more often. 

Well, the room was paid for, well into the night. So they did it again and again, between a few hours of sleep. In the small hours Fenris was forced to go down and pay the owner for some semblance of a dress Hawke could wear to get home. The piece of clothing was so revealing though he had to give her his tunic to cover her breasts. The process of dressing her was...quite fun as well. And she still had that dress somewhere, she remembered, chuckling.

That was the first time she'd worn mage robes to a battle. Hawke looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a perfectly comfortable, practical and reasonably sexy pirate's armour and moved towards her armoire. Maybe it was the right day for mage robes after all.


End file.
